pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweep
Warning: This creepypasta is a remake of my very first pasta! If you wanna see the old one, play this game: ''http://www.sploder.com/publish.php?s=d005fa4l ''Warning 2: All the codes and cheats used in this creepypasta arent real! (at least i guess) All my journey started when i used a code who able you to get a shiny espurr as a starter. Sadly, the code didnt allow you to choose your pokemon's name. My starter was named Sweep. I dont actually like 'sweep' but i ignored the name. It was strange how i found my favorite pokemon- pikachu on the grass. Trainer used a pokeball! Pikachu was caught! Would you like to name your pikachu? >Yes >No I named him Death since i love scary movies. Coincidently, death was level 1 and only knew 3 moves: Fake Tears, Curse and Scratch I forgot about the female espurr for a while and played with Death. It wasnt normal how curse worked on Death, like, curse cutted hp only on ghosts but the effect was same with Death. Even my little sister started to play pokemon! I helped her to get a female eevee so she could evolve it into a sylveon. I remember i stoped playing pokemon cause of school. 10 years later, i found my old nintendo 3ds. I turned it on. I pressed continue. The game continued on a dark place, it looked like the city when you get your starter on Kalos but it was darker and every people were missing. I entered on home. My mom wasnt there but Sweep did. I interacted with her and she said: Wow, it areldy passed 10 years? Well, i guess youre looking for Death. Sadly, he is fainted for quite long. Want me to show you were is his corpse? >Yes >No Oh why didnt i bringed Death to pokecenter before i quit? After many walking with Sweep, i noticed her sprite was a bit different. One of her eyes were missing and she was crying blood. Finally, she got onto the place and a battle started. Sweep want to sweep you out! Trainer used itself What will trainer do? Trainer used struggle Its not very effective... Sweep used Destiny Bound! Trainer fainted! ... So the screen blacked out. After that, the scenary changed to lavander tower one. Sweep's Sprite was changed (again). Now it looked like a lavander town ghost. I tryed to interact with her but all she said was '...' My sprite was changed to a ghost one too. In the middle of the way, i found the same sylveon i helped my sister to get. The sylveon said: How dare you cage me and let me with this demon? Demon? Were she talking about my sister? Well i continued walking untill find the last floor. Coincidently, another battle started Sweep wants to battle Sweep used destiny bound Game Over After that, i throwed my nintendo on the window. And thats how my journey ends, after that im never playing pokemon again. (image by nintendo, edited by me) Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Hack Category:Hacked Game Category:Real life haunting Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Glitches Category:Pokepasta